Some types of machines, such as, for example, certain types of articulated dump trucks and telehandlers, have drive axles with integrated wet brake arrangements. In such arrangements, the brake discs run in a bath filled with a fluid, such as an oil, to dissipate heat created during retarding of the machine, and to prolong the general service life of the brake discs. The fluid may be sealed in the axle and replaced at certain service intervals, or alternatively, an intermittent or continuous flow of fluid may take place through the axles.
European Patent Application EP1561963A1 (the '963 application) discloses a method for controlling a flow of fluid that is aimed at preventing an excessive build up of pressure in a brake arrangement. By driving a set of pumps via a fixed flow pump and a splitter valve and controlling the flow through the brake arrangement based on pressure data collected from the brake arrangement, the system prevents over-pressurization of the brake arrangement. However, the system is complicated, utilizing a significant number of pumps, motors and valves, and the system does not address accurate control of the temperature of the brakes. Furthermore, the system of the '963 application provides for a constant flow from the pump, resulting in significant parasitic power loss and fuel consumption.
The disclosed method and arrangement for machine cooling are directed toward improvements in the existing technology.